1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel synthetic derivatives of betulin and dihydrobetulin and the use of such derivatives as pharmaceuticals.
2. Related Art
Retroviruses are small, single-stranded positive-sense RNA viruses. A retroviral particle comprises two identical single-stranded positive sense RNA molecules. Their genome contains, among other things, the sequence of the RNA-dependent DNA polymerase, also known as reverse transcriptase. Many molecules of reverse transcriptase are found in close association with the genomic RNA in the mature viral particles. Upon entering a cell, this reverse transcriptase produces a double-stranded DNA copy of the viral genome, which is then inserted into the chromatin of a host cell. Once inserted, the viral sequence is called a provirus. Retroviral integration is directly dependent upon viral proteins. Linear viral DNA termini (the LTRs) are the immediate precursors to the integrated proviral DNA. There is a characteristic duplication of short stretches of the host's DNA at the site of integration.
Progeny viral genomes and mRNAs are transcribed from the inserted proviral sequence by host cell RNA polymerase in response to transcriptional, regulatory signals in the terminal regions of the proviral sequence, the long terminal repeats, or LTRs. The host cell's protein production machinery is used to produce viral proteins, many of which are inactive until processed by virally encoded proteases. Typically, progeny viral particles bud from the cell surface in a non-lytic manner. Retroviral infection does not necessarily interfere with the normal life cycle of an infected cell or organism. However, neither is it always benign with respect to the host organism. While most classes of DNA viruses can be implicated in tumorigenesis, retroviruses are the only taxonomic group of RNA viruses that are oncogenic. Various retroviruses, such as the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), which is the etiological agent responsible for acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) in humans, are also responsible for several very unusual diseases of the immune system of higher animals.
Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) is a member of the lentiviruses, a subfamily of retroviruses. HIV infects and invades cells of the immune system; it breaks down the body's immune system and renders the patient susceptible to opportunistic infections and neoplasms. The immune defect appears to be progressive and irreversible, with a high mortality rate that approaches 100% over several years.
HIV-1 is trophic and cytopathic for T4 lymphocytes, cells of the immune system which express the cell surface differentiation antigen CD4, also known as OKT4, T4 and leu3. The viral tropism is due to the interactions between the viral envelope glycoprotein, gpl20, and the cell-surface CD4 molecules (Dalgleish et al., Nature 312:763-767 (1984)). These interactions not only mediate the infection of susceptible cells by HIV, but are also responsible for the virus-induced fusion of infected and uninfected T cells. This cell fusion results in the formation of giant multinucleated syncytia, cell death, and progressive depletion of CD4 cells in HIV-infected patients. These events result in HIV-induced immunosuppression and its subsequent sequelae, opportunistic infections and neoplasms.
In addition to CD4+ T cells, the host range of HIV includes cells of the mononuclear phagocytic lineage (Dalgleish et al., supra), including blood monocytes, tissue macrophages, Langerhans cells of the skin and dendritic reticulum cells within lymph nodes. HIV is also neurotropic, capable of infecting monocytes and macrophages in the central nervous system causing severe neurologic damage. Macrophage/monocytes are a major reservoir of HIV. They can interact and fuse with CD4-bearing T cells, causing T cell depletion and thus contributing to the pathogenesis of AIDS.
Considerable progress has been made in the development of drugs for HIV-1 therapy during the past few years. Therapeutic agents for HIV can include, but not are not limited to, at least one of AZT, 3TC, ddC, d4T, ddI, tenofovir, abacavir, nevirapine, delavirdine, emtricitabine, efavirenz, saquinavir, ritonavir, indinavir, nelfinavir, lopinavir, amprenavir, and atazanavir or any other antiretroviral drugs or antibodies in combination with each other, or associated with a biologically based therapeutic, such as, for example, gp41-derived peptides enfuvirtide (Fuzeon; Timeris-Roche) and T-1249 (Trimeris), or soluble CD4, antibodies to CD4, and conjugates of CD4 or anti-CD4, or as additionally presented herein. Combinations of these drugs are particularly effective and can reduce levels of viral RNA to undetectable levels in the plasma and slow the development of viral resistance, with resulting improvements in patient health and life span.
Despite these advances, there are still problems with the currently available drug regimens. Many of the drugs exhibit severe toxicities, have other side-effects (e.g., fat redistribution) or require complicated dosing schedules that reduce compliance and thereby limit efficacy. Resistant strains of HIV often appear over extended periods of time even on combination therapy. The high cost of these drugs is also a limitation to their widespread use, especially outside of developed countries.
There is still a major need for the development of additional drugs to circumvent these issues. Ideally these would target different stages in the viral life cycle, adding to the armamentarium for combination therapy, and exhibit minimal toxicity, yet have lower manufacturing costs.
Previously, betulinic acid and platanic acid were isolated as anti-HIV principles from Syzigium claviflorum. Betulinic acid and platanic acid exhibited inhibitory activity against HIV-1 replication in H9 lymphocyte cells with EC50 values of 1.4 μM and 6.5 μM, respectively, and T.I. values of 9.3 and 14, respectively. Hydrogenation of betulinic acid yielded dihydrobetulinic acid, which showed slightly more potent anti-HIV activity with an EC50 value of 0.9 and a T.I. value of 14 (Fujioka, T., et al., J. Nat. Prod. 57:243-247 (1994)).
Esterification of betulinic acid (1) with certain substituted acyl groups, such as 3′,3′-dimethylglutaryl and 3′,3′-dimethylsuccinyl groups produced derivatives having enhanced activity (Kashiwada, Y., et al., J. Med. Chem. 39:1016-1017 (1996)). Acylated betulinic acid and dihydrobetulinic acid derivatives that are potent anti-HIV agents are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,828.

U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,888 discloses 28-amido derivatives of lupanes that are described as having a cytoprotecting effect for HIV-infected cells.
Japanese Patent Application No. JP 01 143,832 discloses that betulin and 3,28-diesters thereof are useful in the anti-cancer field.

U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,110 discloses betulin and dihydrobetulin derivatives found to have potent anti-HIV activity.

Esterification of the 3 carbon of betulin with succinic acid produced a compound capable of inhibiting HIV-1 activity (Pokrovskii, A. G., et al., Gos. Nauchnyi Tsentr Virusol. Biotekhnol. “Vector” 9:485-491 (2001)).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,217 discloses the use of betulin and analogs thereof for treating fungal and yeast infections.
A need continues to exist for compounds which possess potent antiretroviral activity, especially anti-HIV activity, with improved biodistribution properties and different modes of action. Such compounds are urgently needed to add to existing anti-HIV therapies. There is also a need for safe and effective compound that can be topically applied to vaginal or other mucosa to prevent HIV infection between individuals.